The Wedding
by serafina67
Summary: Kendall meets a girl at Logan's wedding named Jo, who makes his night amazing. But when he wants to see her again, he regrets not getting her number. Kendall/Jo  Please leave reviews! One-Shot


**A/N: In this fanfic, Jo is a new character that has never been introduced in Big Time Rush. I say that so no one gets confused. This story is based off of an episode of How I Met Your Mother. If you'd like to look it up, it's called Drumroll, Please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**The Wedding Reception**

After Logan's wedding, he and his new wife, Camille, were sharing their first dance as a married couple. Carlos and his girlfriend, Stephanie, were enjoying a piece of chocolate cake. James and Kendall were watching from the back, scanning the room for hot bridesmaids to hook up with.

"Do you see that hot girl in the pink with really dark skin? I think…" James said, crossing his legs. That's pretty much all Kendall heard of James' sentence. His focus was fixed on a girl on the other side of the room, who was sitting at a table talking to the bridesmaids.

The girl had long, wavy blond hair and a cute, friendly smile. Kendall liked the way her big brown eyes shined when she laughed. She wasn't wearing as much makeup as the other bridesmaids, but she still looked just as beautiful. She was wearing a long red dress and a necklace with a cross pendant on it. She glanced away absentmindedly, her eyes meeting Kendall's. She grinned politely.

"Are you even listening to me, dude?" James asked, tapping Kendall on the shoulder. Instead of answering, he stood up and walked over to talk to the girl. When Kendall sat down in the chair next to her, the bridesmaids excused themselves from the table.

"Hi," the girl said. Kendall opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Incoherent babbling started coming out and the girl giggled.

"Um, hi," Kendall murmured. "Are you a friend of Camille's?" The girl shrugged.

"I guess you could say that," she replied mysteriously.

"Are you a secret spy on a mission to protect her?" Kendall joked. The girl laughed and shook her head.

"You could call what I'm doing a mission," she said, picking at her cake. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three."

"Twenty-one," the girl confessed, "I must warn you, I don't hook up with people at weddings because all of the romance of the wedding isn't real." She knew from past experience.

"I wasn't going to hook up with you," Kendall lied. The girl gave him a look. But that didn't stop Kendall from continuing to flirt with the girl, and he managed to win her over.

"Okay, let's make a compromise," the girl suggested. "We spend the rest of the wedding together and then never see each other again." Kendall agreed. "We can use fake names, too. I'll be Sweeney."

"Then I get to be Tom Sawyer," Kendall laughed. Just then, at the opposite side of the room, James started yelling at Kendall.

"Kendall! Kendall! Kendall!" James exclaimed. "This cake is _so_ good!" Kendall groaned and "Sweeney" bit her tongue, trying not to chuckle.

"If you didn't get that, I'm Kendall," he said, shaking her hand.

"Cool. I'm Jo," she replied, "We'll just stick with first names and we won't exchange any contact information. What do we do now?"

"This." Kendall took Jo's hand and grabbed a bottle of champagne and started to lead her to the balcony.

"Wait!" Jo exclaimed. When she was sure no one is watching, she swiped the bride's bouquet and ran back to Kendall. He gave her a questioning look and she explained. "I wanna save those desperate ladies from the trouble of knocking each other silly just for some stupid flowers." She dropped the bouquet off the edge of the balcony and smiled triumphantly. She noticed Kendall was just staring at her thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No! No," Kendall said. "You're just really different. And that's definitely a good thing." He walked a little closer to her, their bodies almost touching. He put one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip, leaning in. Instead, Jo moved back.

"No kissing, Kendall."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but that's a part of our deal. Kissing leads to touching and well, you know what comes after that." She winced when Kendall's face fell. She didn't want to come across as a jerk, but what she said was true. "The most exciting part of a kiss is the moment leading up to it, so we could almost kiss." She closed her eyes and leaned in and so did Kendall. When they were about a centimeter way from each other, she pulled away. Kendall stood up and stuffed his hands into his dress pant pockets. Worldwide by Big Time Rush started playing inside.

"Would you like to dance, Jo?" he asked. Jo nodded and stood up. She put her hands on his shoulders and laid her head on Kendall's chest. Even though it was almost midnight, she felt warm next him. Kendall wished that the moment could last forever.

"I don't wanna see you leave tonight," he murmured, looking at the stars. Jo looked up at him with a sympathetic look.

"Close your eyes," Jo instructed. "And count to five." Kendall closed his eyes and started to count. Jo took one more look at him before leaving the wedding.

"3…4…5," Kendall whispered, and opened his eyes. He found himself standing alone, staring at the place Jo had been standing.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>Cause you have my heart_

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"And that's exactly what happened," Kendall said, finishing his story. He had just told the guys and Stephanie about his exciting night at the wedding.

"She sounds amazing," James said.

"Why on earth did you not get her number?" Stephanie asked, frowning. Kendall explained that if he never saw her again, he would remember that night forever.

"But if it was the best night of your life, than wouldn't you want to see her again?" Logan asked, confused. Kendall immediately realized then that he _did _want to see her again.

"Oh God, what have I done?" he fretted, pulling his hair.

"You should call Camille," Carlos suggested. "She would know who she was." Kendall pulled out his and dialed the number as quickly as he could. Camille picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Camille," Kendall said hastily, "I met this girl at your wedding yesterday who was so incredible, but I didn't get her number so I was wondering if you could give it to me."

"Sure," she replied calmly. "What's her name? Was it my cousin Alice?"

"No!" Kendall snapped. "Her name was Jo. J-O." There was a long pause before Camille finally said she didn't have anyone named Jo on the guest list.

"What? But she was there"—

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm a little busy right. Gotta go. Bye!" Kendall threw down his phone so hard that it could have broken.

"Camille says that she didn't invite a girl named Jo," Kendall muttered. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe she gave you another fake name," Logan said. Kendall didn't think so. He pointed out that the girl had been really sincere.

"James, you have to call the girl you hooked up with yesterday! I'm pretty sure Jo was a bridesmaid." Kendall begged. James shook his head and explained that you were never supposed to call a wedding hookup back. Kendall got down on his knees.

"Please!"

"Fine." He did as he was told and the bridesmaid told him that she hadn't met a bridesmaid named Jo. Kendall buried his face in his hands and moaned. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Just then, his phone rang. He picked it up to find Camille on the other end.

"Hi Kendall," she greeted. "Sorry for hanging up on you before. I was doing a scene for my show. Sorry you couldn't find your girl."

"Ask her where she got the cake from yesterday," James whispered. "It was so good." Kendall reluctantly asked Camille where she had gotten the cake from.

"Um… Sweeney's Sweet Shoppe. Why?"

"No reason. Bye." Kendall repeated the place to James and Logan's eyes lit up.

"Sweeney! Isn't that Jo's fake name?" That was how they figured it out.

"She made the cake!" Kendall exclaimed. "That was why she wasn't on the list. We gotta go there. Now!" He grabbed James before running out the door to get to the car.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

About fifteen minutes later, Kendall and James arrived at the place. Kendall was starting to have second thoughts.

"What if she doesn't want to see me again?" Kendall asked.

"Go!"

"Okay!" Kendall got out of the car and ran into the store. Jo was behind the counter, frosting a cupcake. She looked more beautiful than ever. She looked up at him and dropped the pastry.

"Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed, jumping into Kendall's arms. "I thought I'd never see you again." Kendall just smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

**A/N: This took so long! It might not be quality because I rushed, but I hope you liked it. Please leave review!**


End file.
